Carol Danvers
Carol Danvers ist eine Superheldin und Mitglied von S.H.I.E.L.D.. Persönlichkeit & Fähigkeiten Carol besitzt über übermenschliche Stärke, Ausdauer, Reflexe und Agilität. Ihre Haut ist stärker als die, von normalen Menschen, weswegen es schwerer ist, ihr Schaden oder Wunden zu zufügen. Danvers kann Energie manipulieren und absorbieren. Desto mehr Energie sie in sich hat, desto stärker und wiederstandsfähiger wird sie. Mit ihrer Hand kann sie die Energie als Explosionsstrahl auf ihre Gegner schießen. Sie kann die Energie auch benutzen, um Barrieren oder scharfe Klingen zu erschaffen. Des Weiteren besitzt sie die Fähigkeit zu fliegen und hat einen Regenerationsfaktor, der starke Wunden in Sekunden schnelle Heilen kann. Dafür benötigt sie jedoch auch wieder absorbierte Energie. Noch dazu ist ihr Alterungsprozess sehr langsam und sie kann leicht Moloküle kontrollieren. Gift wirkt gegen Danvers nicht und sie kann lange Zeit ohne Essen oder Schlafen aushalten. Sie ist sehr hitzköpfig, stur und eigensinnig. Trotzdem hat sie das Herz am rechten Fleck und will die Menschen beschützen. Sie ist eine strenge aber gute Anführerin. Außerdem ist sie eine gut ausgebildete Pilotin. Sie spricht fließend Englisch, Russisch, sowie die Sprachen der Shi'ar und der Kree. Fiktive Biographie Danvers ging schon früh zum Militär und wurde dort Pilotin. Lange Zeit arbeitete sie bei der NASA. Irgendwann traf sie den Superhelden Mar-Vell, auch bekannt als Captain Marvel. Die Beiden befreundeten sich schnell. Beim einem Kampf zwischen Mar-Vell und dem Alien Yon-Rogg, geriet Carol in eine Explosion einer merkwürdige Kree Maschine, die Psyche-Magnitron, welches Fantasie in Wirklichkeit umändern konnte. Dort wurden ihre Gene verändert und sie wurde zu einem halb Kree Hybrid. Die Kree sind eine Alien Rasse aus dem Weltall, zu welchen auch Mar-Vell gehörte. Danvers bekam übermenschliche Kräfte, von denen sie jedoch anfangs nichts wusste. Erst Monate später fand sie heraus, dass sie kein normaler Mensch mehr war. Nachdem ihre Karriere bei der NASA unglücklicher Weise endete, wurde Carol in Chicago zu einer Journalistin und Schreiberin. Bald fand Danvers heraus, dass bei der Explosion ihre Gene mit denen von Mar-Vell verschmolzen ist. Sie fing an, als Superheldin zu kämpfen, unter dem Titel ,,Ms. Marvel", an der Seite von Spider-Man und anderen. Schließlich wurde sie Teil der Rächer. Bei einem Kampf mit Rogue wurden ihr alle Kräfte entzogen und Carol konnte gerade so von Spider-Woman gerettet werden. Sie blieb eine Zeit lang ohne Fähigkeiten bei den X-Men. Irgendwann wurden die versteckten Kräfte in Carol von den Brood Aliens erweckt und Danvers wurde zu Binary. Da ihr die Erde zu der Zeit egal war, wurde sie Teil der Starjammers und besuchte den Kosmos. Die Fähigkeiten, welche Rogue gestohlen hatte, fingen an gegen Rogue zu rebellieren und sie wurde so wahnsinnig. Rogue ließ die Energie gehen und Carol bekam diese wieder. Auf der Erde wurde sie wieder normal und schloss sich erneut den Rächern an, kurz darauf auch den neuen Rächern. Nach Mar-Vells Tod nahm sie sein Erbe an und nannte sich fortan Captain Marvel. Trivia * Sie hatte wohl ein Verhältnis mit Wolverine und scheute sich auch nicht zu zeigen, dass sie für Spider-Man Gefühle empfand. Quellen * Marvel Database Artikel Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Kree Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Die Rächer Kategorie:Die neuen Rächer Kategorie:Initiative Kategorie:Ultimates Kategorie:A-Force Kategorie:Die mächtigen Rächer Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Kategorie:Starjammers